The Butcher's Killer
by raystevens'squirrel
Summary: It's several years after Hailey's death and Jack is growing up well as is Hotch and Reid's relationship. But a wrench is thrown into the mix when the DNA of a recently kidnapped eighteen year old girl says that she's Hotch's daughter. And time is scarce.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: SOBs if I owned Criminal wonderfully freakin' Minds do you think that I'd really be sitting here typing this at twelve on a school night?**

**There is a plot and definite romance! *insert eyebrow wiggle here***

**Will me some smut possible lemony-lime goodness and some all around brown-chicken-brown-cow. No likey go suckey! lol jk! Reid and Review.**

Chapter one:

It started out just like any other case. Or so Aaron thought. He'd left his sister's-in-law house early that morning kissing eight year old Jack good-bye with a promise of bringing Captain Crunch home upon his return.

He'd arrived at the BAU a good thirty minutes before everyone else but somehow managed to be the last one into the conference room after JJ's announcement of a new case involving an unidentified kidnapped girl of about eighteen.

"How do we know she's been kidnapped if no one knows who she is?" Morgan asked tossing his copy of the case onto the table having finished skimming it.

"The homeless junkies she was supposed to be helping have claimed she went missing though they don't know her name." JJ responded solemnly.

"Typical. More concerned with getting their next fix than with the names of their friends." Rossi said with an edge of disgust. The room went quiet and everyone tried to discretely look at Reid without him noticing. He was staring down at the file trying not to look hurt. It'd been five years, four months and eight days since he'd last used. Reid wouldn't have forgotten that. Even if he didn't have an eidetic memory.

JJ clicked a button on her remote and a picture of a broken purple hair brush with long dark brown hair entwined within its teeth stared at them from the giant flat screen. "This was gathered at the shelter where the… witnesses, say the victim was staying at. Garcia should be meeting us shortly with the DNA results that were sent minutes ago." At this Penelope Garcia rushed is looking nervously shocked.

"What's wrong Baby Girl?" Morgan asked leaning forward to stare at her from his end of the table. Reid, Rossi and Hotch turned to gaze upon the flustered Tech Analyst as well. Prentiss exchanged a look with JJ before turning her attention upon the young blonde FBI agent as well.

"I've got the DNA results." She said in a rush.

"And…" Hotch prompt.

She sat down on the other side of Prentiss but quickly jumped back up and paced back and forth staring at the iPad in her white knuckled grip. "Well I ran the results through all of our data bases since the Philadelphia police came up with nothing and I got a hit…" she paused refusing to look at anyone.

"Well Garcia, that's good." JJ said encouragingly.

"Depends on how you look at it." She all but whispered. She grabbed a cable hanging from the TV and plugged it into her iPad. A set of DNA came up. "This is the victim's DNA" she pulled up another set and overlaid it. "And this is the set that I got a hit off of." One side of both sets flashed.

"Garcia, I'm not seeing the problem." Hotch said frustratedly. She stared at him looking on the verge of tears.

"I'm so sorry Hotch but this says that she's related to you. Most likely your- your daughter." She rushed out in a heavy breath.

The room was silent again. Only everyone was staring at Hotch instead of Reid this time.

"No I… I can't. Eighteen?" He asked stunned. His eyes were bulging and his throat was dry… when could Hailey have had a daughter. It would have had to have been junior or senior year… but how did she end up in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania? Wait that summer between those two years she went abroad with her French class… but then Hailey never really like French class. Maybe… maybe she…

Rossi leaned over and laid a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you should sit this one out, man." Morgan said. Prentiss nodded.

"No. I-," he cleared his dry throat, "I can do this… Maybe it's just a slip up." He murmured.

"It's not a slip up, sir." Garcia said quietly. "I checked, three times."

He wasn't looking at anybody but everyone knew the look that would be in his eyes. Hurt. Confusion. Worry.

A daughter? Aaron had always wanted a daughter. Hailey had been more excited than he when she found out Jack was a boy. Not that Aaron had been disappointed, he loved Jack with all his heart don't get him wrong, but the thought of having a little Hailey running around always made his heart warm. He wondered what her name was… Who did she look like? What did she like to do? What was she going to college for? _Was_ she going to college?

Strauss knocked on the open door. "Is there a problem? These things normally take all of twenty minutes." Everyone except for Hotch murmured their excuses before burying their faces in files. "Shouldn't you get going? If this was a kidnapping then time is of the essence."

Everyone jumped to their feet realizing how unfocussed they'd become. They pushed passed her and down to the bull-pen, Hotch calling "Wheels up in fifteen." His hard exterior was back in full swing, despite the roaring emotions inside. A daughter? A girl… a little Hailey… a piece of Hailey was still out there other than in Jack. Jack had a sister. A little Hailey… A little Aaron…

On the plane where the cold air beat down on Aaron clearing his mind of jumbled thoughts in which ran scenarios of what would happen when they met. _If_ they ever met. She was kidnapped after all. Oh God his daughter was missing! She was probably being beaten and raped and killed right at this moment. It was Hailey's death all over again. A little Hailey's death.

"Hotch! Did you hear me?" Morgan asked fanning a file in his direction creating even more cold wind.

"I'm sorry what?" he said lowly.

"I think Reid and I should go check out these junkies and Prentiss and Rossi can check local foster cares and adoption agencies. Seeing as how… she's, um…" Morgan trailed off but JJ picked up for him changing subjects.

"You and I can stay at base. I'll handle the press if you'll handle the police?" she asked flashing a sweet smile.

"Hello my children of the air! Greetings from the under-abyss of Tech-world where your sweet Goddess of Omnipotent-ness resides!" Garcia bowed her blonde head and came to look at the team through the web-cam again. Her multi-colored jewelry tinkling and tapping as she moved.

"Hey Baby Girl, what have you got for us?" Morgan asked directing his attention to the most colorful agent on their team.

"Well, my Chocolate Man-God, I cross referenced drug-addict help centers in the area with the names of the witnesses who reported the girl missing. And I came up with nada. _But_ I cross referenced the names of foster parents-slash-adoption parents who have been associated in one way or another with said drug-addict help centers and took that list of about fifty and eliminated those that haven't had or don't have a sixteen to twenty year old brunette female placed in their care." She took a deep breath and went on, "And drum roll please, I came up with three families."

"Thanks, Garcia." Prentiss said. "Send those to us and when we touch-down Rossi and I'll check them out.

"Good-bye children, I shall grace you with my presence another time. Garcia out!" she clicked a key on her keyboard and the screen went black.

"Well it seems that Garcia has done some work for us." Rossi said writing down the names from a text that Prentiss had received a milli-second after Garcia had checked out. "We need to find out more about our victim. Her habits and life style. And the way her… um, _guardians_ raised her so that we can finish victimology from there Garcia can check the computer for similar cases and see if this is a serial kidnapper if we haven't ruled that out by that time."

Hotch and JJ stopped before the Chief of the Philadelphia police department as the rest of the team flocked to a board with pictures and diagrams at the far end of the room.

"SSA Aaron Hotchner and BAU liaison Jennifer Jareau." He stuck his hand out and shook that of the Chief's.

"Chief Bryan Hanke thanks for coming up." He said vehemently shaking Hotch's hand.

"Just JJ." JJ said softly shaking his hand with more gentleness.

"Hey, Hotch! Where can we set up?" Morgan called from where he was pulling files out of his bag.

"Sir, with all due respect I don't know if we have time for that." Chief Hanke said hesitantly. He turned slightly to see Morgan standing above him.

"Look Chief. We can't even begin to try to find the victim unless-"

"Hannah. Her name isn't 'victim' it's Hannah White." The Chief interrupted angrily.

Hotch tried not to flinch as he thought back to about nine years previous when Hailey was pregnant with Jack. Hannah had been a name he'd suggested, but Hailey had firmly turned it down. He'd suggested it because it meant "favored grace" and his wife was all about their child having a firm meaning, starting with their name. And 'lo and behold it turned out to be a boy and they went with Jack- "God's grace".

"Sorry Chief, but if you get too involved your judgment may get clouded and that won't help Hannah at all." JJ said gently. He nodded.

"I understand."

"Have Rossi and Prentiss left yet?" Hotch asked Morgan. He nodded and told them that they left right after arriving at the station to interview the families that Garcia had narrowed down to for them.

Morgan shifted in the giant black SUV that was standard to the BAU team. He stopped before getting out. "Reid?" he asked quietly. Reid looked at him, appearing as innocent as puppy dog.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to be okay?" Morgan asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah" he all but whispered. His eye's met Morgan's and Morgan flinched thinking about how bad of an idea this was.

He took a deep breath and stepped out of the car swiftly. Reid on the other hand got out not so gracefully. Morgan swallowed and lead Reid to the cracked cement steps of the old catholic church.

Inside there were numerous pews and three men sitting far apart throughout the chapel. Morgan didn't see anybody else in the balcony so he returned his attention to the three homeless men that refused to look at the two agents.

"Sir!" Morgan yelled, running after one of the men that had jumped up and ducked behind the alter and apparently into another door that said man had just bolted through.

"I hope you two don't intend on running. There is only one of me." Reid said staring at the two men on the right side of the room who were _now_ staring unwaveringly at him.

In a back room Morgan slammed the weak man into a wall and began to try to calm the man down when the man landed a well aimed elbow in his solar-plex. Morgan lost his breath for only a moment and then slapped his cuffs on the man who was putting up a pitiful fight.

"Hey, chill man, just relax!" he said pulling the man off the wall and leading him back to the chapel with the cuffs still on. The other two homeless men and Reid were still as he'd left them and he was relieved that Reid had no trouble on his part. Morgan sat the man down on the pew of the guy closest to the Alter. He demanded that the other man come forward so that they could question them at the same time.

"Now." He said breathing out heavily, standing before them. "We're not gonna arrest you unless you don't cooperate with us or lie to us." He looked at Reid who was staring at the stain glass window behind the giant cross with Jesus strung on it. "Do you know Hannah White?"

The man that had run stuck his chin out and didn't answer but the other two looked between each other.

"Does the name seem familiar?" Morgan asked of the two shyer ones.

One of them nodded, "She brings us turkey and cheese sandwiches." He coughed and tugged on his beanie.

"She got him that." The other one said pointing to the first's beanie, "Called it a 'head-cozy'… she was a sweet girl."

The second man's comment didn't go unnoticed by the two agents. They exchanged a look. "What do you mean '_was'_?" Morgan demanded.

The second man fiddled with his holey coat, "Oh, nothing, just a slip of the tongue…" Morgan hauled him to his feet with a firm grip on the homeless man's shirt collar.

"Dammit man, if you know something you have to tell us!" there wasn't a response. Morgan shook him a little and dropped him back on the pew with a _thunk! _"Do you not care what happens to this girl? She's taken care of you when no one else will. She doesn't look at you with disgust and gives you warm clothes when other scorn you and you aren't going to help her live?" the man that tried to run away upon the FBI agents' arrival stood and said in a rough voice.

"Why does it matter? She knew what she was doing when she got into this. If she was so worried about living then why did she try to help us when the risks where greater than the possible outcomes?" he started to walk away and when Reid stepped in front of him he just pushed him aside like it was nothing. Reid stumbled into the pew behind the other two homeless men.

"Hey! What are you talking about?" Morgan called after him.

"She knew the consequences. This is her fault." And he was gone.

"Come on." Morgan pulled the two men to their feet and dragged them to the SUV, throwing them in the back. Morgan and Reid climbed in the front and looked back at the drug addicts. "Start talking." He demanded.

The men looked down and the second one spoke again, "There's a man who calls himself the Butcher."

Hannah hit the floor with a hollow thump. She turned to look at the man who had kidnapped her but he kicked her in the face and she was thrown back to face the floor again with a strangled cry of pain.

"I told you _not_ to look at me!" He screamed spittle sliding down his chin. She whimpered when he kicked her in the side as she tried futilely to crawl off. "Don't walk away from me!" he screamed, his high voice echoing in the cement bunker that he'd kicked her down into.

"I'm not walking you dumbass." She spat, blood hitting the floor with a smack, she tried to breathe but her nose felt like it was on fire. She'd never broken her nose before but she assumed that was what had happened. She just knew. Like when you're watching the TV and the phone rings and you just know it's a 1-800 number. She just knew.

"What did you call me?" he shrieked, turning to grab a tool off the floor a ways behind him. Hannah rolled over and gasped when she saw his face which only made him madder and he took the crow bar to her with more force than he intended- but she'd broken the rules. And his rules were _not_ meant to be broken.

By the time he was done with her she was still breathing but there was a trail of smeared blood on the gray floor where he'd give her a few seconds to crawl away before attacking her again. Each time with a different tool.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: SOBs if I owned Criminal wonderfully freakin' Minds do you think that I'd really be sitting here typing this at twelve on a school night?**

**There is a plot and definite romance! *insert eyebrow wiggle here***

**Will me some smut possible lemony-lime goodness and some all around brown-chicken-brown-cow. No likey go sucky! lol jk! Reid and Review.**

**A/N: There was a comment on the last chapter that my timeline was incorrect and I realize this. I apologize; in my mind I kind of think of Hotch as like mid- to late-thirties and he's just really aged b/c of his job (though on the actual show he's probably late forties). I was more concerned with how Hannah would start searching for her parents when she got out of foster care (her foster parents wouldn't let her search for them). I was a little confused on Jack's age and Spencer's drug habit time-thingy as well. I apologize for any inconveniences or inconsistencies.**

Chapter two:

Aaron rolled over and turned the hotel light on with a click. Spencer groaned and snuggled closer to Aaron's side, sighing.

"Come on, Babe." Aaron said, squeezing his arm around Spencer's waist, slipping his fingers into the waistband of his lover's boxers. "We have to get up. JJ will be over in a little bit to make sure we're up. She can't find us like this." Spencer pushed his hips against Aaron's legs and as soon as he felt the pressure Aaron was out from under the covers his feet resting firmly on the floor.

Spencer opened his eyes, "Aaron?" he asked, sleepily.

"I- I'm sorry, I just can't." Aaron stood up and walked into the bathroom closing and locking the door behind him.

He turned the shower on and stared at himself in the mirror. How could he not know that he had a daughter? He missed Jack's first steps and he didn't even know that he had other "firsts" that he'd missed. What was her first word? How much did she get from the tooth-fairy when she lost her first tooth? Who got her, her first bike? And who taught her to ride said bike? It should have been him. For it all, he should have been there. And then it dawned on him, Hailey knew she was out there and didn't tell him. She kept her daughter from him. But he chose to look at it from a positive perspective… or as positive as he could at that moment with his daughter kidnapped and God knows what else. Hailey could have killed her. She could have had an abortion and she didn't.

He couldn't make love to his lover when all these thoughts about his missing daughter were swarming around in his head. Wasn't that like pedophilia is some ways?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts (which didn't work) and stripped to the skin and eased into the shower. The water was painfully warm. He turned it down some and then thought, _She's probably cold right now. Hannah is probably freezing to death. She might even have frostbite or hypothermia._ He turned the hot water off and the cold water up and flinched when it hit his chest, sending goose-bumps to ripple all over his body. It hurt so much but he didn't back out of the spray he stood there bearing the pain. For Hannah. For Hailey. And for Jack, who had a sister and still felt lonely sometimes.

_**Starts scene of torture**_

Hannah screamed but the fire didn't go away. "God, please! Please!" she screamed trying to find her abductor's eyes behind his black mask. She didn't understand why he was constantly pushing her to the brink of death and then letting her wake up only to be pushed to the edge again. She'd remembered reading somewhere that if a kidnapper wore a mask then he didn't have the intention of killing his victim. But Hannah had already seen his scarred, burnt, melting face. She'd memorized every dip and grove in his deformed face so that she could tell the police when she got back. And if they didn't believe her then she could at least spread word on the street about her abduction.

_If_ she ever got back.

"AHHH!" her scream turned into sobs when the man finally took the blow torch away from her inner thighs. "Oh God, please." She begged again.

"Beg all you want, Bitch, God isn't here. Never was, never will." He sneered beneath his executioner's mask.

He unstrapped her feet from the crates on which they were tied three feet apart for easier access for the man's torture instruments. And he was using one that he hadn't before, fire.

In the back ground Hannah heard screaming and wondered if he had another girl locked up somewhere.

He lined a ladder up behind her, resting the top on the rafters to which Hannah's wrists were tied to.

"What's your name?" she asked softly.

She could hear the smile in his voice when he responded, "The Butcher." Hannah gasped with both relief and horror when he released her hands. She fell off the crates from lack of energy and hit her head on the floor passing out instantly.

The Butcher walked over to a door and opened it to reveal a closet with a TV. The screen had a previous victim on it, sitting in a pool of chlorine that seeped into her cuts, on the other end of kiddy pool were jumper cables, one attached to a piece of metal that rested in the water, the other on an old car batter that was hooked up in some unseen way off of camera. He switched her screams off and closed the closet again. He walked back to Hannah, picked her up by the ankles and dragged her back to her cage.

Hannah had nightmares of the torture device that she was strung on every time she woke up, which felt like often.

Her wrists where tied above her at a painful angle and just below her, barely out of her reach were crates that if she dared try she could stand on her toes on to ease some of the pressure off of her shoulders and wrists.

She had no idea how long he'd held her but it had to have been a week, for sure. There was no way he could have done all that he had in less than that amount of time…

_**Ends scene of torture**_

"Okay so she's been gone for two days and six hours, the odds that she's alive are slim, but from what we could gather, this has happened before." Morgan said to the room of police. Hotch normally lead the profile with either he or Rossi. But at the moment Hotch was pouring over all that he could about Hannah White's personal life. "The victimology reveals that brown haired, dark eyed, Caucasian females between sixteen and twenty-five should be especially careful on the streets. Not just at night but at all hours. And because of witness accounts we think there have been over four hundred. It appears that Philadelphia has a serial killer. Our Unsub is a Caucasian male. He will be in his early thirties to mid forties and has some sort of physical defect. He's an organized killer, which we can tell by the way he seems to know his victims' routines."

Rossi took over from there, "He's meticulous, and leaves few witnesses who are, generally, unreliable due to personal life styles, but in this case we can't discard any reasonable information."

"But how is trusting junkies reasonable?" one of the cops in the back asked.

"He was one of the few people that had contact with who we believe was a past victim." Prentiss put in.

"Because of his physical defect we highly doubt that when he abducts someone he gets out of his car. Which we think is a large, windowless, delivery truck. And the windows that he would have in the front and in the back doors would be so heavily tinted that it would be near impossible to see into his vehicle. He coaxes his victims into his car with facades. We unfortunately don't know any of these facades because we have found none of his victims and all witnesses were too far away to hear what was being said, but the victims were said to have gotten into the vehicle willingly." Morgan said.

"In the patterns that Dr. Reid has been studying, it appears he keeps his victims for five days before abducting another one. And we believe he has been doing this for at least six years." Rossi said, solemnly. "However we don't know what he does with the bodies after he is finished with them but we do know that he doesn't release the women alive and he doesn't dump them in a public place to be found."

"Is that why no one has hear about him before?" a different cop asked.

"People _have_ heard of him before," Prentiss said, "That's how we knew that he calls himself the Butcher."

Hotch stuck his head in the door and said hurriedly, "We may have found a victim. Alive."

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness I'll try to make them at least 2,000 each time but I'm tired and I'll try to update within the week! I love you for following me and review!**


End file.
